


Fantasy Made Real

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Loki Clones All Over the Place, Loki Does What He Wants, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one is a Loki smut-writer, one is bound to attract the attention of the famous Norse God of Mischief eventually. And little to my knowledge, he's been watching me write for some time...</p><p>And Loki knows all of my dirty little fantasies and decides to make them real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Made Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is written entirely in RP-thread format. If that's not your preferred style, sorry :/
> 
> J: Jessie (myself...)  
> L: Loki (they-call-me-silvertongue)

J: It had been another long night but Jess had finally managed to finish up another smut-filled Loki fanfic for her readers to enjoy, but it could wait for tomorrow to be posted. For now, all she wanted was some sleep. After feeding her dogs & reptiles, she proceeded back to her room, stripped down to nothing but her green lace thong, and curled up under sheets. She turned on the AC unit & fan, making it nice and chilly and turned out the light, letting her eyes drift shut…  
–  
L: He watched from the shadows as she stripped off her clothes, leaving only her green lace thong remaining, his colour of course. His eyes roamed freely over her naked curves as she moved around the room, turning on the air conditioner, oblivious to his presence. She slipped under the sheets, the thin cotton outlining her form as she began to find sleep. He walked forward quietly until he was at the foot of her bed, her breathing now slow and steady as he watched her chest rise and fall. But he wanted to see more. His hand reached out to grip the sheet and he began to pull it towards himself, slowly revealing her nakedness to his gaze…  
–  
J: She moaned softly, feeling the sheet’s material sliding over her nearly nude form. Slowly, her small breasts were revealed to the stranger’s stare, topped with small pink nipples that hardened in the chilled air. She grumbled in her sleep, thinking her dog must’ve pulled on her covers. “Alice, go away.” She groaned, she turned onto her stomach and clutched at her pillow, revealing her voluptuous round ass cheeks.  
–  
L: Loki licked his lips as he looked at her lying there. He knew what she wrote, it was about him. He knew she detailed many sexual activities between himself and the fictional characters, but he also knew she would pleasure herself during her writing, moaning his name out when she came. In his mind, it was time she knew what the real Loki felt like, not some cheap plastic vibrating substitute. He smiled as his fingers touched her ankle and began to trace them up her leg as he walked around the side of the bed. He stopped just where her thigh and bottom met before continuing to trail his finger over the lace of her thong, causing her to shift in the bed again…  
–  
J: Jess cooed softly as she felt some foreign but delightful tingling traveling over her skin. However, her brow furrowed as the sensation got closer and closer to the swell of her buttocks, tracing her thong. Her hand reached behind her to perhaps swat away the strange thing tickling her behind but instead grabbed… A hand?!  
She shrieked, whirling around in bed away from his perverted touch, and pulled the covers over her nude form, her heart pounding rapidly. “Who the hell are you and how & why the fuck are you in my apartment?!” Jessie shouted angrily, withdrawing a knife from beneath her mattress. She recognized the outfit immediately, cocking an eyebrow at the man with a scoffed laughter. “Are you some weird fan-guy from Comic-Con who’s been reading my stuff?”  
–  
L: He threw his head back and laughed, “Do you really not know who I am? Your King that you worship, the one you write about? Fantasize about alone in your room?” He began to walk around her bed, never taking his eyes off her, “Is it not obvious? I am Loki,” he said, holding his hands out, highlighting the fact, “I can assure you I am no impostor, Jess. I hear you moan my name out when you lie in your bed at night, pleasuring yourself by hand or by whatever means necessary. Do you think I do not hear?” He gripped the bed sheet once again in his hands, “I see the way you spread your legs apart and touch yourself wantonly, pleading my name as you find sweet release,” he smirked at her, “but it is never quite enough is it, my pet? You never quite reach that ultimate peak, do you, my dear? That sweet, sweet ecstasy you crave?”  
–  
J: She felt her face turn crimson when she realized this was no cosplayer, that this man before her may be the real deal. “L-Loki?” He’s real. In her bedroom. As he circled her bed and spoke the dirty little truths about her salacious deeds, her heart pounded and felt herself fidget in the bed partially from nervousness, but slightly… Flattered? “Oh my God…” She whined softly. “You’ve been listening & watching??” Her voice was like a squeak. But as he continued talking, speaking of how she never felt sated of her lust, she looked down, nibbling her bottom lip. He knew the truth and Jess wasn’t going to lie now, his words slowly crumbling her resolve. “I… Well… It’s been quite… some time since I’ve had…any relief.” She murmured, somewhat embarrassed to admit such to Loki, of all people. She looked back up at him skeptically. “You must forgive me for my doubts about this entire situation happening but how do I know this isn’t a dream? That you’re really… Well, real?” She queried.  
–  
L: “Well…” he mused, “I could very well be a dream, yet when you close your eyes and sleep, are your dreams as vivid as this? As vivid as your fantasies when you are awake and picturing me in your mind as your hands explore your body?” He slowly pulled the bed sheet down again, exposing her body to him. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. “Would you like to touch me, darling? See how real I feel?” He touched her ankle again with his fingers, “or would you prefer I explored you instead, my dear?”  
–  
J: He had a point and thus, relinquished her grip on the sheet as he pulled it away. Goosebumps broke out all over skin as his fingers skimmed over her ankle and she could feel the warmth of his breath so close to her. Her green eyes looked back up at him again, blushing still as she scooted back a little further on the bed to make room for him. “Why don’t you… Explore me? Seeing as how you’ve watched me already, I’m betting you’re curious to see how I… React… To your own hands.” She whispered shakily.  
–  
L: He grinned lasciviously at her, “Oh, I am not curious, my love, I have already heard you say my name,” he tightened his grip on her ankle, “I only desire to see if I can make you scream it louder.” He sat on the bed beside Jess, his finger beginning to make its way up her leg, her knee, her thigh, until it met with the scrap of lace on her hip where he ran it over the lace lightly before continuing his trail over her body. His finger found the underside of her breast and he circled the round globe before slowly, so very slowly, he circled around it until he met her nipple. It has already peaked and before Jess knew it, he pinched it, hard. Smirking, he leaned into her ear and whispered, “My only problem is whether to take you with agonizing slowness you’ll be begging me to fuck you, or overpowering you however I want, and well, you’ll still be begging me to fuck you…”  
–  
J: Her eyes widened at his words and audibly gulped with nervousness. She shivered as that one finger traveled over her flesh, her breathing hitched when he grazed the lace thong. As he circled her mound, she bit back a whine in her throat for more. When his fingers caught the hardened peak, she couldn’t restrain a surprised moan. She shuddered as he whispered into her ear. Jess thought about it for a moment and whispered, “Surprise me, then.”  
–  
L: His lips still against Jess’s ear, he chuckled, “Oh I could have so much fun with you my pet,” he purred before nipping at her ear. He stood from the bed, walking to the foot of it, leering at her as he did. He reached over and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down flat on the bed. With a wave of his hand, both her arms were lifted and her wrists tied to the bed head. He kneeled before her, his right hand cupping her lace-clad pussy. “Already so wet for me my pet?” he said, continuing to rub his fingers against the lace, creating a delicious friction on her clit. He suddenly grabbed the lace and tore it from her body, bringing it to his nose, “how lovely do you smell my darling?” he said, inhaling the material. He pocketed it, grinning, before placing his hands high up on her thighs, pushing her legs apart. “Look at how wet you are, how your pussy is simply glistening for me,” he cocked his head to the side, “perhaps already so wet my tongue does not need to taste it, what say you my love? Do you want me to bury my tongue inside you, to fuck you with it until you come in my mouth?”  
–  
J: Jessie watched him curiously as he circled the bed once more, the way his eyes narrowed on her made her feel like prey to a ravenous predator. She yelped when he pulled her ankles and gasped when she found her arms & wrists bound. “Note to Self: Don’t say ‘surprise me’ to the God of Mischief”. She thought, but her thinking ceased when his large hand cupped her mound. She made a small whine as his fingers rubbed at the lace, mewling when he pressed her clit. “Y-yes…” But she shrieked as he effortlessly ripped the thong off and flushed as he sniffed her scent upon them. As Loki spread her thighs apart, she whimpered with a shudder running through her body, feeling so exposed to him as he took in the image of her dripping pussy. “Please… My king, I want to feel your tongue buried inside my quim, please. I want to writhe beneath your lips and tongue til I come in your mouth, please.” She begged, arching her back.  
–  
L: “Oh it will be the first of many things you’ll have in there,” he said as his hand moved from her thigh to touch her clit, slowly pushing on it before massaging it, watching Jess move her hips under him. Grinning, he moved it down to her folds, already glistening wet. He ran his finger through it before plunging it in without warning. “Mmmm…pet…so hot and wet, imagine how good you’ll feel around my cock when it’s inside you.” Removing his finger, he put it to his mouth, slowly licking it, “but first my dear, my tongue wishes to taste it.” Never taking his eyes off Jess’s, he lowered his head and gave her one long lick, from her slit to her clit and back before plunging it inside her. He watched her back arch as he began to fuck her with his tongue, her moans quickly filling the room. He moved his tongue to her clit, swirling and sucking at it as he placed two fingers into her pussy. She bucked her hips and cried out as he flattened his tongue and rubbed on her clit, his fingers fucking her. He felt her begin to shake and he removed his fingers from her and placed them to her mouth. “Suck,” he commanded before returning his attention to her throbbing clit.  
–  
J: She watched his hand move to her clit and his touch earned him another shriek and mewl, quivering as he massaged & rubbed the hyper sensitive bud. When his finger pushed into her so suddenly, she made a small cry, her muscles automatically flexed around it eagerly. Jess couldn’t look away from his eyes as his mouth drew closer, and as soon as his tongue stroked her wet folds, she moaned loudly. She writhed and pulled at the restraints subconsciously, panting wantonly as he lapped and suckled her clit. “Oh god…” Once those fingers delved into her cunt, she screamed again, whimpering as his long fingers fucked her and that warm tongue continued to torture her clit. “Oh God, Loki!!!” Her legs trembled, so close to the edge, but when he withdrew them, she couldn’t help but whine and curse. “Ffffuck…” With reluctance, she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked, moaning as he continued to lavish her clit, still just teetering on that edge.  
–  
L: Loki reached around and held Jess by the hips as he encouraged her to fuck his mouth. He could feel her shaking all over as her thighs touched his ears. She began to cry out and just as she was about to climax, Loki pulled away and hovered over her, grinning. He dipped his head and bit at her nipple as her chest heaved up and down with her breathing. “Are you ready to come my pet? Have you been a good girl for your King?” He bent his head again and bit at her other nipple, “or have you already made yourself come so many times calling my name you do not need to?”  
–  
J: Her hips rolled against his mouth as his hands guided her to move. She panted and moaned a string of expletives as she drew closer and closer. “Oh God, yes, Loki! Oh ye– huh?!” Everything pleasurable stopped and her impending climax started fading again, bringing her lust filled mind back to frustrated reality. As Loki crawled up her body, she made a sound similar to a whine and a growl. “Dammit, if I wasn’t tied… Son of a–Aahhn!!” Her curse was cut when she gasped as his teeth snatched her nipple and made her whimper as he treated the other the same way. She squirmed beneath his weight and moaned through bared teeth. “Yes, Loki… I need to come, please!” She groaned, her hips rolled against his body desperately.  
–  
L: “As you wish my little nymphet,” Loki said before kissing his way back down Jess’s body, returning his attention to her clit again, attacking it with his tongue, holding her against his mouth so even if she wanted to pull away, she couldn’t. He felt her hips buck and her back arch as she pulled against her restraints. He had no intention of pulling away until she came in his mouth, then he would keep licking and sucking at her until she came again, begging for him to leave her sensitive clit alone…  
–  
J: She watched him with panting breath and her heart fluttered when Loki reached between her thighs again. She screamed as his mouth latched onto the swollen jewel, feeling his tongue circling and lapping at it along with sucking it. His tight grip on her hips kept her from squirming away but she soon found her body tightening beneath him. “Oh God!! Oh God LOKI!! I’m–AAAAHN!!” She could barely manage anymore words from his relentless onslaught. Her muscles tightened, her back bowed off the bed, and she came hard, her orgasm squirting into his mouth and upon his tongue, making her whimper with embarrassment. But she couldn’t regain any respite as his tongue kept assaulting her throbbing clit, building her up again. The pleasure was almost borderline painful from how sensitive her bundle of nerves became the longer he sucked and licked. She couldn’t hold back her loud lustful moans and cries as her head thrashed side to side. “Lo-Loki, please, I can’t–OH MY GOD!!” She pushed her head into the pillows and cried out through bared teeth as her body seized up again. Her climax came spurting again into his greedy mouth a second time. She finally managed to choke out a mewling plea between his sucking and his tongue still lapping at her. “Loki… Please… My clit… It can’t handle anymore…” She panted, her body quivered uncontrollably from having the two orgasms back to back.  
–  
L: Loki pulled back, the lower half of his face covered with her juices. He grinned down at her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “To think we’ve only just begun my pet, and I haven’t even been anywhere near any of your orifices yet…” he said, “but trust me when I say…they will be filled.” With that, he grabbed Jess by the hips and flipped her over, her arms now crossed over and still bound to the bed. Loki pulled Jess up onto her knees and pushed her legs apart, admiring her from behind. “Oh how ravishingly you look, my dear, look at your cunt, it’s positively dripping,” to prove his point, he ran his fingers through her folds. “And that neat little puckered hole, I’m sure it will stretch to fit me, do you think, my pet?” Loki asked as he moved his moistened fingers up to push on her anus. “Tell me, my dear, which one shall I choose first?”  
–  
J: Jessie barely had time to register his words before she felt her body being flipped, making her yelp. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her face flushed as he drank in her prone position. She mewled a little when his fingers brushed her dripping sex but then her breathing hitched. She squeaked as he pushed his fingers against the tight anal ring, making her squirm and fidget nervously. “I… Want you to fuck my cunt, my King. Please. I’m not so sure… if my body could handle you… Back there, yet.” She whimpered.  
–  
L: “Of course darling, I am not a sadist,” Loki said, “I am only here to pleasure you, darling girl,” he said. With a flick of his wrist, he was now naked behind Jess. She looked absolutely delicious spread and bound, just for him. He licked his lips as his fingers played lazily around her dripping wet cunt, his other hand on his cock, slowly pumping it up and down. He moved his fingers away and lined his cock up at her entrance, pushing just the tip of the end in. Loki put his hand on Jess’s hips before leaning over and whispering, “All those nights with plastic substitutes or fingers in your cunt, pretending it was me fucking you, my darling,” he said, “are you ready for the real thing, my dear?” Before Jess could answer he pushed his cock deep inside her, filling her instantly.  
–  
J: She smiled and felt herself relax somewhat at his kind reassurance. Jessie cooed and mewled as his fingers toyed with her entrance, shivering excitedly. Then she felt the unmistakable warm velvet head of a cock just barely nudging at her entrance. She shuddered when his tall lithe body leaned over her small frame, his breath tickling her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but when Loki’s hips snapped forward, her jaw dropped & cried out from the large intrusion suddenly stretching her cunt. Her walls squeezed and gripped around him tightly to adjust to his length & girth. “Oh… God… Loki…” She panted, her mind reeled from overwhelming pleasure.  
–  
L: Loki pulled out before thrusting into Jess again, her cries like music to his ears. He set a punishing rhythm, as he watched his cock slide out and then disappear into her deliciously wet cunt. He reached forward and fisted his hand in her hair, pulling back as far as her bound wrists would let him. His balls slapped against her clit, filling the room with the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. Moans, whimpers and growls echoed around her room as Loki continued his thrusting. “Oh my little one, how does it feel to finally be fucked by a God? How does it feel to have my cock inside you?” Without giving Jess time to respond, he brought his hand down onto her ass, smacking it hard. Loki continued to hold onto Jess’s hair as he simultaneously fucked and spanked her. “Hmmm…” Loki mused, “Do you think you could stand to come again, my pet?” he asked her.  
–  
J: With each of his thrusts, Jessie couldn’t hold back her wanton cries, being stuffed over and over with his thick cock. She let out a long moan as he pulled back on her hair and screamed in pure ecstasy as his palm spanked her, her cunt squeezed around him with each blow. “Oh God, yes, Loki. Please!! Oh Loki, yes!! I’ll do… whatever you desire of me!!”  
–  
L: Loki admired his handprint that had turned Jess’s bottom pink, “My, my…your ass is a decidedly lovely shade of pink,” he mused as he ran his hand over her cheeks to soothe them. His hand however then trailed around to her front and found her clit again. He made sure his knees were between Jess’s so she could not close hers. He pulled tighter on her hair as his thrusts changed from hard and fast to slow and deep, his hand working her clit, ready to make her climax again.  
–  
J: Jessie mewled softly, relishing the feel of his palm caressing the warm stinging flesh. When his hand started to snake forward, her breathing hitched and whimpered. She tried to fidget her legs close but Loki’s knees already had hers spread and limited any movement. She whimpered loudly the tighter his grip on her hair became and her jaw hung open with loud moans, mixed with pain & pleasure as his fingers worked her swollen sensitive little clit and his cock stroked her slow & deep. “Oh God Loki… Please…” Her legs trembled, feeling the pressure building in her stomach, but his slow rhythm kept her on edge. “Please, My King… I need… I need morrrre.” She whimpered.  
–  
L: The hand that held Jess’s hair slipped down to around the front of her throat. Loki began to move his hips faster again as he continued to work on her sensitive clit with his fingers. He felt Jess start to tremble again and he tightened his hand around her throat, just enough to cause a firm pressure. His thrusts became harder and he let out a low growl. “Come for me, my pet, I want you to come all over my cock, come for me…now!” he bit into her shoulder as he slammed into her…hard.  
–  
J: As his fingers snaked around her throat, her body shuddered excitedly. Jessie hardly ever admitted it, but being choked was one of her biggest turn ons, causing her pussy to practically drip & gush around his pistoning cock. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her lips were still parted in silent screams of bliss as she drew close. Finally, her body started to tighten and made a small strangled cry as he bit her hard, sending her spiraling over the edge. She came hard again, her orgasmic juices squirted around his cock and dripped down the insides of her thighs.  
–  
L: “Oh look at that…how absolutely delicious,” Loki mused as he watched Jess’s thighs become coated from her climax. He was still yet to finish so he pulled out of her and bent down, licking at her thighs. Occasionally he nipped at her skin, but he moaned as he licked her thighs clean. “Hmmm…” Loki hummed. He turned himself around so that he was on his back, his head under her spread out legs, the perfect view of her swollen cunt. He ran a finger down her slit before placing it in his mouth, “so, so sweet,” he murmured before reaching up and pinching both her nipples, watching her body jolt in response. “Why don’t you ride my tongue, my pet? Sit on my mouth, fuck my tongue, let me watch your glorious tits bounce as you come all over my mouth,” he reached up and licked her slit, “Ride me Jess…you know you want to…”  
–  
J: Jessie was panting and still trying to float back down from her climatic high. She flushed at Loki’s praise, she always got embarrassed when her orgasms squirted so profusely. She moaned and cooed softly when she felt his warm wet tongue lapping up her nectar and clean off her thighs. When she felt him scoot underneath her, his long black hair tickled her legs and giggled sweetly at his praise of her taste. “You’re too swee–EEP!” She squealed & jerked against her bonds when his fingers pinched at her hardened peaks. She bit her bottom lip bashfully at his salacious and lewd offer to sit upon his face and ride his mouth and tongue. However, any second thought about his request dissipated when he ran his tongue over her slit, making her moan wantonly. “Oh Loki, yeeees… I do…” While her arms were still tied to the headboard, she carefully lowered her hips to greet his mouth. When she felt his tongue plunge into her cunt, lewdly slurping and licking, her hips bucked and moaned loudly once more. Her hips began to undulate, riding his face, and panting heavily as she felt his tongue curl & swirl inside her dripping core. “Oh Loki… Looookiiii…” She chanted his name like a precious prayer as he lavished her pussy, losing herself to the unbelievable pleasure.  
–  
L: Loki kept his gaze fixed on Jess’s face as his tongue worked her pussy. She was so lost in the sensations as he lapped and sucked at her. He moved one of his hands and smacked her soundly on the bottom, causing her to jump. He repeated his slapping a few more times before gripping her bottom hard, his fingers finding the inside of her cheeks, touching her intimately as he held her heated cheeks, encouraging her to ride him. He quickly flicked his wrist and her bounds disappeared, leaving her free to move how she wished.  
–  
J: She squealed when his palm continuously smacked her ass, crying out his name each time. As his giant hands groped and squeezed her ass cheeks, her eyes rolled back, moaning loudly. As soon as she felt her restraints disappear, she smiled excitedly and carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Thank you, My King. This feels…” Her hips really began to move, riding him more freely and with more lustful vigor, feeling his nose rub and massage her clit while his mouth encompassed her pussy, feeling his tongue thrust into her hungrily. “Sooo… Much… Better.” She growled, unable to help herself but tangle her fingers in his black tresses and tugged hard as she rode his mouth. “Fuck… I… I’m already so… So close again.” She moaned.  
–  
L: “That’s it, my Jessie…use my body to do your bidding. Fuck me as you see fit, come over my mouth, I want to taste all you have to offer,” he growled. She pulled at his hair, her hands tangling in his locks. He watched from underneath as she rode him furiously, in wild abandonment to obtain her own end result. His fingers held her by the ass, grinding her onto his face. “Oh come Jessie, let me drink from you…” he moaned, his fingers still probing inside her ass cheeks.  
–  
J: “Fuck Loki!!!” She felt that warmth spreading in her stomach and rushing down her spine as she drew closer. “Uunn!!… Keep talking…like that, and… Aaahhhn!!! I’ll make you…my sub… Next time!!” She cried out, arching her back, and tossed her head back, she loved how his fingers probed and pushed into her ass and it was her undoing. “I’m–AHHHNN YES LOKIII!!!!” She scrunched her eyes shut, her muscles tightened, and thrusted her hips hard against Loki’s mouth, a copious amount of her cum squirted and dripped into his eager mouth and over his tongue. She felt herself become a little light headed, and scooted herself back as to not smother him, resting herself atop the God of Mischief as she caught her breath.  
–  
L: Loki lazily stroked Jess’s back as she lay upon him, planting a kiss on her head. “I do hope that is not the end of you my pet, I had such plans for us,” he whispered to her, “besides, I have yet to come inside your delicious little quim, or your mouth,” he pulled her head up gently but firmly by her hair so she was face to face with him, “or your delectable little ass,” he raised his eyebrow, “which I have only seen filled with your little plastic toys. But they will be nothing compared to the real thing,” he grinned lasciviously at her, “though they may still prove of some use…” he chuckled.  
–  
J: Jessie gulped but chuckled, which was habit she tended to do out of nervousness. “You’re going to… Claim all three?” The way his fingers pulled at her hair made her eyes flutter and mewled softly, rekindling that warmth in her stomach. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed scarlet red when he mentioned her toys and how she had used some to practice anal play. “Once again, this raises my question as to how long & how many times you’ve watched me… During my private moments.” She warily stroked a stray strand of his black hair but smirked. “Well then… Call the shots, my King. What would you desire of this pet, now?” She purred, leaning in to kiss him deeply and moaned against his soft lips.  
–  
L: “Mmmm…delicious, my dear, just like the rest of you,” Loki grinned and shrugged, “well, what I have tasted so far,” he began kissing Jessie’s neck as he spoke, “In answer to your questions…how can I not have watched you during your private moments when you feel the need to call out my name so heatedly and so passionately? How can I not watch when it is your vision of me that makes you behave so wantonly with your body?” Loki moved his mouth slowly up Jessie’s jaw to her ear, “Who would not want to watch that, my pet?“ he turned the two of them so that Loki was now on top, but he held Jessie tightly so that they were now sitting up on the edge of the bed, “turn around, my love,” he whispered so that Jessie’s back was now against his chest and his mouth now found her ear. “To answer your second question, “it is not what would I desire of you now, but rather…us…“ Loki waved his hand and another version of himself appeared in front of them, but in frost giant form, markings covering every part of his body. The frost giant Loki took hold of his own cock and began to slowly pump his hand up and down it, precum beginning to ooze out of the top. “So what do you say, my pet? Would you like me hot and wet behind you, and that cold rock hard frost giant cock in your…” Loki ran a finger through Jessie’s slit, “extremely hot and wet quim?”  
–  
J: She cooed softly as Loki began peppering kisses along her neck and jaw. His words made her squirm and moan, just simply knowing he’s been so close and watching her, interested in her in such a sensual manner made her heart flutter. She giggled sweetly as Loki held her tightly, doing as he asked. She gasped when she was face to face with Loki’s beautiful cobalt blue frost giant form. Watching him stroke his cock, she licked her lips briefly before she could answer. When his long digit slid over her pussy, she automatically mewled and arched her back a little. “Oh God… Yes, please.” She moaned and shifted, half nervously but excitedly.  
–  
L: Loki whispered in Jess’s ear, “I do think, darling, that some lubrication may be in order, don’t you? Surely you are curious as to how cold that Jotun cock would be?“ Loki slowly pushed Jess up and bent her over, “open up,” he ordered, watching as his Jotun form walked forward and place his ice cold cock onto Jess’s lips. “Be a good girl for me, you know you want to,” Jotun Loki grinned.  
–  
J: “You’re right…” She breathed huskily. Before she knew it, Loki had already positioned her body and bent over, face inches from the throbbing blue member. She shivered as the tip’s skin was cold to her lips, but she slowly parted them, suckling the head of his cock into her warm mouth. Her entire body shuddered to the cold at first but she slid him further in, moaning at the intriguing taste. She began a slow rhythm of gliding her head back and forth along his cock, sucking, and undulating her tongue to work his shaft, all the while moaning in bliss.  
–  
L: Loki watched as Jess took the Jotun cock in her mouth, her moans filling the room. He had an obscene view of her pussy spread out from behind, still wet and swollen from everything he had given it. Smirking, he ran his hands over her bottom, squeezing the cheeks as he knelt down behind her. He placed kisses on her bottom and thighs before giving a slow long lick between her folds. But he didn’t stop. He kept going until his tongue found her tiny puckered hole and began swirling his tongue around it, licking and sucking at it. He raised one hand and brought it down onto Jess’s bottom. He began to smack her repeatedly as he licked her ass out watching as her mouth was still firmly wrapped around the Jotun Loki. His hands had her hair in a firm grip as he began to thrust into her mouth, groaning at the contrast of her hot mouth around his cold cock. “Such a pretty little mouth,” he crooned, “and is it all for me to fuck?” he asked, “all for my Jotun cock? Hmmm…imagine when it is finally inside you though…how delicious will that be my pet?” he said.  
–  
J: Jessie had been so distracted by her task of sucking on the Jotun cock, she made a small muffled squeal when the other Loki ran his tongue over her wet slit and again when his tongue found her puckered hole. When he began spanking her ass, her body jerked and she wanted to cry out but the Jotun Loki was clearly not going to let that happen. As he fucked her mouth, all she could do was whimper and moan around his cock, relaxing her throat muscles as he thrusted with wild abandon. As he spoke, she could only subtly nod to answer him as she sucked him off, trying to ignore the growing burning sting of her ass as the other Loki spanked her.  
–  
L: Loki pulled his mouth away from her ass, sitting back on the bed, “I believe you are definitely lubricated, my pet,” Loki purred. The Jotun Loki pulled his cock out of Jess’s mouth, smiling at her. Loki pulled her to him, lining his cock at her back entrance, allowing Jess to slowly sink herself down onto it at her pace. Once he was fully inside her, she sat for a moment, needing to adjust. Loki placed his hands on her thighs and pulled them apart so they lay over his knees. He nipped at her ear before whispering, “fuck me.”  
–  
J: She yipped when the tip of Loki’s cock pushed past her tight anal ring and slowly sank further down onto his cock. The pain and pleasure of being stretched and stuffed so much made her pant, her body trembled, eyes fluttered close, and her anal walls squeezed and gripped the large intrusion. She couldn’t help but whimper more. “Oh God… So… So much.” She breathed. “So big.” She shivered at Loki’s request but nodded, slightly unsure of herself. Jess began to slowly rock her ass, pushing herself up & down, and moaned. “Oh God… So intense… But sooo good.” Her eyes managed to open, gazing into the crimson orbs of the Jotun Loki. “You… You just…going to watch, love?”  
–  
L: “Oh no,” he said, “not at all, I was merely waiting until you were ready, my pet,” he strode towards her, his ice cold cock standing at attention. Once in front of her, she felt herself being pulled backwards as Loki laid himself down, pulling her with him. He stopped her movement by holding her hips. “Open your legs, darling,” he said as he nipped her ear, “show my Jotun form what you have to offer him.” Jotun Loki grabbed at Jess’s legs and pulled them apart, his cock in hand, he began running it up and down her slit before slowly pushing it into her…  
–  
J: “I… I think I’m–eep!” She squeaked when her body was suddenly pulled back. Jessie shuddered, slowly parting her legs at first but gasped softly when the Jotun Loki pulled them further apart. Her entire body quivered as the cold tip teased her folds, and as he slowly pushed in, she couldn’t help but whimper at his size and the other cock still buried in her tight ass, her hands scrambled to claw and fist at the sheets. “Oh God, Loki… Loki… Please… Be gentle…” She panted, gazing into his red eyes. “This… This is all… So much.” She moaned, bracing her hands on his broad shoulders. “But it’s… So… So ahh… Amazing.” She added, not wanting them to stop.  
–  
L: “Oh, we do not wish to hurt you, my pet,” Loki purred, “We want this to be just as pleasurable for you as it is for us,” he reached around to tweak her nipples before cupping them in his hands, “Jotun?” he questioned. Jotun Loki dipped his head and began sucking and licking at Jess’s nipples, his icy tongue running over the hardened hot little peaks. “Mmmm…delicious,” he said, “let us see if you are ready for us now…” Both Loki’s moved one at a time, going slowly as they were fully aware of their size. They soon had a steady rhythm between the two of them, Jess in between them, unable to do anything but lay there and be fucked by them both. “Oh, you have pleased us to no end, my lovely, but I am curious,” Loki asked her, “are you able to fill that pretty little mouth with another one of my cocks?”  
–  
J: “Aaahhn!!” His icy cold mouth suckling and licking her small nipples sent electrifying ripples to her tight hot wet core. She moaned wantonly and whimpered as the pair of Loki’s took turns fucking her cunt and ass, relishing the sensation of constantly feeling filled with a large cock. “Oh Loki… Loki… So… Fucking… Good…” She panted. His lewd question made her breathing hitch and whimpered. “I… I can try. I can’t promise… A great performance.” She moaned. “It’ll… At least muffle… my screaming.”  
–  
L: Loki chuckled. “Well, my darling, since I know how kinky you are, I’ll give you a choice, would you like another me above you…or a Lady Loki…” as he waited for Jess’s answer, he moved his hand around to find her swollen clit and began to run his fingers over it. “What do you say, my darling little one?”  
–  
J: Jessie loudly whimpered, tugging on the Jotun’s black hair as her clit was toyed with. Her decision was quick and easy. “Another you… please, my king.” She moaned with an eager smile. “I’m greedy… for your cock, what can I say?” She purred, her hips bucked against his teasing hand.  
–  
L: “There’s a good little pet,” Loki purred, before smiling. Within moments, another Loki was kneeling next to Jess. He bent over and kissed her deeply as she continued to be fucked between the other two. He moved down and began sucking at her breasts, before nipping at them. Loki continued to play with her clit as he fucked her from behind. The third Loki pulled away from Jess’s breasts and turned her face towards him before bringing his already hardened cock to her mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, “Show me how much you want my cock in your mouth, pet.”  
–  
J: Jessie made a surprised mewl against the third Loki’s lips but returned the searing kiss, feeding him her moans and whimpers as she was fucked by the other two. “Oh fuck…” When his warm mouth suckled and nipped at her breasts, and her clit still being stroked, all these sensations made her entire body quiver. Her mind was in a lustful fog til she felt the tip of a cock at her lips. Upon his command, she eagerly wrapped her lips around him, sucking him entirely into her mouth. She slurped and moaned lewdly, sucking him hard with eagerness, while the other two Loki’s fucked her pussy & ass continuously. All of it, feeling stuffed entirely with Loki’s cocks, being so overwhelmed from their thrusting bodies, being ravished by them, these sensations were building her up to another climax fast, whimpering as she fought it off desperately.  
–  
L: The three Loki’s began moving their hands over Jess’s body, anywhere they could find to touch her. Her neck, her breasts, her thighs, her stomach. The two that fucked her had their mouths on her skin, knowing that she would be in a sensory overload. The third Loki grabbed her hand closest to him and brought them up to his balls, Loki who was behind brought her other hand to his mouth and began sucking on her fingers. “Come for us pet, we want to feel you come around our cocks,” Loki said in her ear, “let us feel you…hear you…watch you pet…”  
–  
J: As the Loki’s touched and licked at her skin, all she could do was make a loud muffled moan of pure ecstasy. Their roaming fingers and mouths easily found her weak spots, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, surrendering her body and mind to wave after wave of indescribable pleasure. She felt her entire body tightening between the three of them and stars exploded behind her eyes, coming harder than she ever had in her life. She could only manage a muffled scream around the cock stuffed in her mouth, and her cunt clamped like a vice around another cock to the point it was almost too painful but relished the cocktail of pleasure & pain mingled together. Copious amount of her cum gushed around the Jotun’s cock, dripping down between her thighs and ass, giving the Loki behind her more lubrication to continue thrusting in her ass. She kneaded and massaged the heavy sac of the Loki kneeling over her as she continued to suck hungrily. Her eyes finally opened, looking hazed over with a lustful trance, all for him.  
–  
L: “Oh, do you have any idea how absolutely divine you look, my love?” Loki asked her, “how deliriously sated you look, how deliciously wanton?” he whispered in her ear. He indicated for the Loki kneeling next to Jess to remove his cock, “Come all over her breasts…let us watch you coat her skin.” The third Loki began to pump his hand up and down his cock furiously, groaning as he did so. He reached out and grabbed one of Jess’s breasts, squeezing it as his breathing became faster until he suddenly came all over her, raking his nails over her breasts and nipples, growling with his release. He smiled down at her before he disappeared, no longer visible to her and she was left with Loki and his Jotun form.  
–  
J: When the third Loki popped from her mouth, she gasped a lungful of air. Jessie panted heavily as she watched him pump his cock in awe, smiling up at him. “Yes, my King… Cover my tits in your cum.” She moaned when he grabbed and squeezed her breast, but she still watched in fascination as he drew near. When the third Loki’s cum spurted onto her, she opened her mouth wide as it drizzled onto her chest. When he had finished, some of it had landed onto her chin and into her mouth, licking her lips with a satisfied smile and hum. “Absolutely delicious…” She purred, dragging her fingers over her cum-covered breasts and then licked & sucked them clean. She moaned and writhed between the two lovers left, still pumping into her and keeping her constantly filled. Her body quivered with another oncoming climax and whimpered, clutching at the Jotun’s biceps. “My king… Please… I-I’m so close again!!” She panted wantonly, a thin sheen of sweat glistened over her skin. “I-I don’t know… How much longer… Ahhhn!!… I can last!”  
–  
L: Jotun Loki smiled at her as he began to thrust harder into her, Loki behind her had slowed down. “I’m ready to come, my pet, let me see you come undone again…you look so delicious when you do, love,” he reached out and grabbed her breasts as he fucked her harder, gaining pace as he neared his release. “Fuck…God…fuck…” he groaned. Loki had himself stopped and just held Jessie as Jotun Loki thrust into her. He let go of her breasts and reached for her thighs, lifting her legs into the air, holding them up by the ankles as he pounded into her, bringing them both to release…  
–  
J: She gasped and cried out as he squeezed her tits roughly and his pace became brutal. “Oh God, yes!!! YESSS LOKI!!” When he grasped her ankles, the new angle made his cock practically thrust against her cervix, making her scream out another hard orgasm. Her eyes scrunched shut, small tears formed in the corners, and her body seized up, her cunt spasmed and gushed around his cock. As his warm cum spilled inside her quim, her body trembled and made her coo, feeling both their mingled juices dripping between them. “Oh Loki…” She panted and opened her eyes lazily, her green orbs were hazed and practically drunk on their lust. Before he could disappear, Jess pulled the Jotun Loki close and kissed him deeply, relishing the amazing contrast of her hot mouth against his cold lips, her warm tongue writhing with his, and moaned longingly. She felt she couldn’t get enough of them.  
–  
L: Sure enough, the Jotun Loki disappeared, leaving Jess with Loki still behind her, his cock still buried in her ass. “You haven’t forgotten about me, have you pet?” He sat them both up, her knees on top of his. With a wave of his hand a mirror appeared in front of them, “I thought you might want to watch,” he grinned as he began to slowly grind his hips. He then moved his legs apart taking Jess’s as well. He placed his hands on her hips and began moving her up and down. “Look at how your pussy swallows my cock, just covered in your juices…just delicious…” He began to thrust a little harder, “and your tits, how they bounce with every thrust.” His hands moved down over her thighs to between her legs, spreading her folds open, “oh Jessie, look at how wet your cunt is…all just for me…” he nipped at her shoulder, “play with yourself pet, rub your clit, fuck yourself with your fingers, or would you prefer a toy? Show your Loki what you do…”  
–  
J: Jessie mewled as Loki shifted their positions. Her cheeks flushed when the mirror appeared, watching his hands move over her body. She moaned loudly as he spread their legs further apart, now stroking her as deeply as possible. “Oh Loki…” She marveled at her reflection, the wanton creature gazing back at her as the God of Mischief spoke lewdly as he fucked her. When his fingers splayed her dripping pussy, she trembled at the salacious sight and his perverted but delicious suggestion. “I… I’d prefer a toy, please, My King.” She confessed with a moan.  
–  
L: “Minx,” he whispered in her ear but looking at her gaze in the mirror. With a flick of his wrist, there was a selection on the bed next to Jess. “Take your pick my sweet…show your King how you pleasure yourself whilst calling out his name…” he grinned.  
–  
J: She swallowed a lump in her throat, gazing into his reflection’s green eyes. Jess looked down at the different selection, picking a simple dildo vibrator. It was almost as big as Loki’s cock, placing the tip on her clit and turned it on a low setting. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her pleasure, even with a cock already stuffed in her ass. She rubbed the vibrating tip in slow circles, whimpering his name. “Oh, please, Loki…” She panted softly as she worked herself up, slowly pushing it into her wet pussy. She moaned with a gasp and arched her back. “Oh God, yes, Loki…” Her hand began to pump the faux cock into her cunt with a steady rhythm, still keeping her eyes closed as she played with herself and moan his name.  
–  
L: Loki watched over Jess’s shoulder as she moved the vibrator in and out of herself. He reached up and palmed both her breasts in his hands, pinching at her nipples as his mouth found her ear. “That’s right my little Jessie, how does that feel?” He kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, delighting in how beautiful she looked, how responsive to not only his touch but by her own. “Mmmm…delicious…that’s it my pet…fuck your little cunt whilst I fuck your tight little ass from behind,” he urged her as he bit down on her shoulder.  
–  
J: She yelped and whimpered when his fingers pinched her nipples. “So… So fucking good… Please, Loki… Don’t stop. Squeeze them… Tightly… Ahh fuck…!” She spoke with panting breaths. As Loki bit down on her shoulder, she cried out and her hips bucked hard against him. “Yes, My King!!” Her hand not only pumped faster and deeper, but turned the vibration’s dial higher. “God, fuck me please, Loki!!!” She screamed, undulating her hips with lustful vigor.  
–  
L: “Come for me first, my pet, then I will fuck you to within an inch of your life,” Loki growled as one of his hands ran down the front of Jessie, pinching her clit and her nipple together, “I want to see your fluids gushing, my pet…”  
–  
J: “AAAHHN!!” Her entire body jerked beneath Loki’s touch. Her eyes scrunched shut and moaned loudly as her body tightened, feeling her cunt spasm around the toy. “LOKIII!!!” The hand that was pumping the vibrator gradually slowed its pace as her cum squirted and gushed around the toy and her fingers, dripping beneath her ass. She relinquished the toy, letting it drop to the mattress, and panted from exhaustion. “Oh, fuck…” Her body wanted to relax from her climatic high but her ass clenched around Loki’s hard cock, making her whimper & shudder.  
–  
L: Loki let Jessie lean back onto him, his mouth laying kisses along her shoulder as she panted rapidly, her juices now over him as well as her. “Oh my pet,” he said, “that was simply a most delicious sight, wouldn’t you agree? Look at how wet you are…mmmm…” his fingers ran down slowly and played within her dripping wet quim. “But I have yet to come my darling,” he grinned as he continued playing with her, “are you ready to watch me fuck you into oblivion?” he asked.  
–  
J: She quivered as she watched Loki’s hand run down her body. Her lips let out small ‘ah’s… ah’s!’ and her back arched as his long fingers toyed with her wet and sensitive quim. “Oh please, Loki… Please… I’m ready. Fuck me.” She begged between her panting breaths.  
–  
L: He pulled her off him, giving her questioning, almost indignant stare, a salacious grin in return as he stood them both up. He towered over Jessie as he reached down and wrapped a hand around her waist, picking her up with no effort. He carried her towards the mirror, stopping right in front of it. “Hands on the mirror, now…” he ordered as he bent her over so she now faced her own reflection as she leaned on the mirror…  
–  
J: Her heart raced as his green eyes gazed into her own. When Loki picked her up without so much as a grunt, she squeaked in surprise at his strength. Jessie flushed profusely to be facing her reflection in such a wanton state, but did as she was told. She braced her hands on the mirror’s surface once she was bent over and looked up at Loki’s reflection standing behind her…  
–  
L: With his grin planted firmly on his face, he lined his cock up to her ass again and placed his other on her lower back before pushing in again, watching with delight as his cock disappeared into her ass with no resistance. He began moving his hips, thrusting into her as she braces herself on the mirror. He met her gaze before looking down her body. “Look at how gorgeous you are,” he whispered, “oh your tits, bouncing with every thrust of my cock…oh you are a dream to fuck…so tight around my cock.” He caught her eye again, grinning wickedly, “brace yourself darling…I’m about to fuck you like an animal,” he growled…  
–  
J: As Loki pushed into her tight ass, her jaw hung slack and a long moan fell from her lips as he filled her. It wasn’t as painful as the first time, she could feel her muscles clenching and squeezing around his cock eagerly. With each thrust of his hips meeting her ass, Jess would let out a small cry, her mind reeled as he stuffed his cock into her over and over. The room was filled with her lustful cries and moans along with the lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. She whimpered as her hands clutched the mirror’s sides and braced herself. “Yes… Yes, my King…” She panted.  
–  
L: “I was hoping you would say that,” he answered before pulling her up by the hair and pushing her flush up against the mirror. As he continued to fuck her from behind, his hand trailed down and grabbed her under one of her thighs, lifting it up to give himself better access. His other hand snaked up around the front of her neck and held it firmly. Loki began to fuck Jessie hard up against the mirror, knowing the foot on the ground was almost no longer touching the ground, she was now his own life size fucktoy…  
–  
J: She shrieked when his fingers tangled in her short tresses, whimpering & trembling as her body was now pressed against the cold mirror. “Oh God! OH GOD!! AHHHN!!” She gasped when he hiked her leg up with little effort, unable to help her squirming from the extreme height difference of his 6'2" stature easily towering over her 5'5" height. His now deeper thrusts started to cause her to scream out, but as his long fingers grasped her small neck, her voice was reduced to small whimpers and shrieks of his name falling from her lips. Hot tears of overwhelming pleasure fell from her cheeks with each powerful thrust. “Loki… Ah god… Lo… Ki!! Looo… Kiii!!”  
–  
L: “That’s it my pet…scream my name…” Loki demanded, “I want you to come…for me,” he growled, “I am ready to fill your delicious little ass with my seed…would you like that? To watch it drip out of you…down your thighs?” he bit into her shoulder, “you need to come first, you know you want to, you dirty little thing…” Loki whispered in Jess’s ear…  
–  
J: “Oh god yes!!… Ahhnn!!… Yes Loki!!” She screamed out, her tongue hung out lewdly as he slammed mercilessly into her. “Fucking… SHIT!” She clutched the mirror for dear life as her whole body tightened beneath him. Her back arched and screamed as her cunt spasmed and quivered, her cum squirted from her folds and dripped down her legs and onto the floor beneath her. As she rode out her intense orgasm, her ass squeezed & clenched around his cock. “Please… My king… Fill me… Fill me with your seed…” She moaned wantonly.  
–  
L: “Gladly,” Loki smirked before he pulled back from her slightly and thrust into her, pushing her against the mirror with a thud. He watched with great delight as he fucked her hard against the mirror, the sound of her skin slapping against both it and him. He slapped her ass hard a few more times before he finally came, growling her name as he did. A few more thrusts in her and he pulled out, running his hand over the stretched hole where his seed now spilled out from. “Mmmm…delicious,” he said as he observed her. Loki had not quite finished and he pulled Jessie around to face him, pushing her to the ground, though as her legs were weak, she half fell down. “Look at me,” he ordered as he waited for her to look up at him. When she did, he pumped his hand over his cock, the rest of his come spilling out over her face and down the front of her thoroughly fucked body.  
–  
J: “Oh fuck, Loki!!! Lokiiii!!! LOOOOKIIII!!!” She wailed his name as he mercilessly slammed into her over and over. With each slap of his palm over her burning ass, she’d yelp and jerk in his grip. “Oh Loookiiii…” Her voice moaned weakly. Jessie finally let her body go limp in Loki’s grasp as she felt his hot cum fill her ass and seep down her thighs. She gasped when he whirled her around suddenly and with minimal effort, she was on her knees. When she obeyed to gaze up at him, her lips were parted, still panting breathlessly. Jess whimpered a little as his cum spurted onto her face, lips, chin, and still sticky tits, but she didn’t flinch away from him or close her eyes as he marked her. Her mind was fogged from how much she had been thoroughly fucked and how much cum covered her body, from head to toe. “Fuck…” She breathed, her eyes were hooded in a lustfully sated stupor, and weakly grabbed at his legs. “I… I can’t stand up.” She confessed with embarrassment, her entire body was trembling slightly.  
–  
L: Loki smirked as he leaned down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed. “Well Jessie, you’ve just been fucked by a God in an obscenely delicious way,” he gently placed her down on her bed, “if you could still walk properly, then I would not have done it correctly,” he smirked, pulling the covers up over Jessie’s flushed and weakened body.  
–  
J: Jessie hummed in acknowledgement and agreement. She nuzzled her still cum stained face into the crook of his neck, kissing it softly. As he pulled the covers over her, she looked up at him curiously. “Would you… Um…” She flushed, her fingers fidgeted as she summoned the courage to ask her next question. “You’re not gonna just gonna ‘poof’ and leave, are you? I’d kinda like to be cuddled by the God who just fucked me senseless.” She smiled bashfully, her cheeks turning a small shade of pink.  
–  
L: He chuckled at her words. “Actually I was going to fetch a washcloth for you darling,” he smiled as he walked to her bathroom. Noises could be heard as he searched for what he needed. He soon reemerged with a warm wet washcloth, a towel and a bottle of lotion. Loki sat on the bed next to Jessie, pulled the sheets back, and proceeded to clean her with the washcloth before toweling her dry. He then gently applied the cooling lotion to her tender skin. Satisfied, he moved in beside her, pulling the covers over them both as he held her close to him, gently running his hand up and down her back.  
–  
J: “Oh!” Jessie smiled sweetly and awaited Loki to come back. As she laid there and his hand rubbed the warm cloth over her skin, she cooed softly. She winced at first when he applied the lotion to the tender flesh of her spanked ass, but then practically melted beneath his gentle ministrations. Once Loki scooted in bed beside her and pulled her close, she sighed contently, her eyes fluttering close. “Good night… My sweet King Loki.” She purred before letting sleep take over her body and mind.


End file.
